project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrat Line/B2W2
You can find a Patrat on Routes 19, 20, Floccesy Ranch and Virbank Complex, while Watchog can be found on Route 7 before the League and Routes 1, 2, 3, 18, Dreamyard and P2 Laboratory after the League. Patrat is like any other early rodent that doesn't have Pick Up as ability, good at the start, bad in the middle, terrible in the late. And as it happened with Sentret and Buneary, this time, Patrat has some competition from Rattata as the best early rodent from the game. With access to an usable support movepool, being able to use three HMs that no one in a team wants to use and getting some strong moves quite early, Patrat and Watchog must show to the player that they are the best encounter from Route 19. No, really, the other option is Purrloin. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Hugh (Floccesy Ranch): If your Patrat is able to tank two Embers, Water Guns, Vine Whips or Tackles, then you can use Bide to OHKO Hugh's starter. If not, you will have to use Bite and Tackle to deal some damage while you take advantage of those berries Alder gave to you. * Gym #1 - Cheren (Aspertia City, Normal-type): There is a great difference between your Patrat and Cheren's Patrat... yours don't have Bulk Up. You can try to be lucky and get some flinch-hax turns from Bite or if you want crazy with the level and reached level 16, you can use Crunch to deal enough damage to 2HKO the enemy Patrat. Don't try this with Lillipup and Pidove, the first one has enough offense and defense to be a real problem and the second one can lower your Attack, Defense, use priority Quick Attack and Super Luck as its ability, so yeah... don't ask for a Critical Hit. * Gym #2 - Roxie (Virbank City, Poison-type): Step 1, get your Patrat's happiness level to max for a more powerful Return. Step 2, evolve your Patrat to Watchog. Step 3, get Antidotes. Use Hypnosis and/or Confuse Ray to leave Roxie's Koffing unable to use any move and start setting up Work Up if you can or spam Return to the end. Do the same with the Grimer, but not with Whirlipede if you weren't able to set up as Poison Point will buff the rival's Venoshock and even if you don't hit it, is quite annoying with Poison Sting and Protect, so try to be at a good Attack level before going after her. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): This is where things start to become difficult for Watchog. Confuse Ray and Work Up helps against Dwebble and Karrablast, don't try to set up on Shelmet as it can use Curse and screw you up. Only tackle the Leavanny if you have full (or near to full) health and used 2-3 Work Ups to secure the OHKO with Return. In general... you should defeat the Dwebble with Watchog, but leave the rest to a Golbat, Darumaka, Pignite, Tranquill or any other Pokémon that can hit Bug with Super Effective damage and doesn't like to be hit a 5 hits Rock Blast. * Colress (Route 4): As you probably ended up grinding to Burgh's level 26 top, you will find this battle quite easy even for a Pokémon like Watchog. Using the Rock Smash TM and Watchog's natural Hypnosis, you can put the Magnemite to sleep and KO-it without much difficulties. The Klink will go down in less turns and without the need of Hypnosis. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Flaaffy will go down to Dig and Emolga can be fight with Return and Rock Tomb if it is the last Pokémon, if it isn't try to predict a Volt Switch to Zebstrika to hit another Dig, although Zebstrika will hit your Watchog really hard, so after that switch to something that can deal better with Zebstrika or to predict another Volt Switch to Emolga. Joltik is so fragile that it will go down to a single Return. * Rood (Driftveil City): Even if you are above his level ignore the Herdier as it hits hard between Work Up and Take Down and has Intimidate. For Swoobat, use Crunch until it stops moving, none of its moves being really dangerous for Watchog. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): * Hugh (Undella Town): * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): * Shadow (Opelucid City): * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): * Colress (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): * Hugh (Victory Road): * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): * Post-Game: }} Moves At the lowest possible level that Patrat can be caught, it will know exactly one move: Tackle. In honesty, not a bad start given it is STAB and has decent base power. At level 3 comes Leer, which is nice for debuffing opponents. Bite provides early Dark coverage at level 6, and makes Patrat a better Dark-type than Purrloin is at this point in the game. Next is Bide, which comes at level 8. Not ideal, but in the short term can have some utility if Patrat is bulky enough to take the two hits required to use the move. Patrat starts to lean into its pretty decent support options now, with Detect at level 11 being a solid scouting tool or way to get around opposing Bides. Sand Attack at level 13 is a nusicane when used against you, might as well turn the tables on the AI right? Don't bother, gambling on the rng is a surefire way to tragedy. Crunch at level 16 is extremely early for its power, and should immediately replace Bite. The last move that Patrat learns before evolving is Hypnosis at level 18. Early game sleep is amazing so invest in this, even if it is inaccurate. As a Watchog, the first move it gets is Confuse Ray immediately after evolving. While still rng based, unlike Sand Attack, the potential for chip damage and free turns is somewhat worth the risk, especially if combined with Thunder Wave. At level 22 comes another neat utility option, Super Fang. Recommended moveset: Recommended Teammates Other Patrat's stats Watchog's stats * What Nature do I want? * Which Ability do I want? '''Keen Eye, Keen Eye always. While Run Away can be helpful at the start of the game, being able to escape from a faster Pokemon, Watchog switches that ability with Illuminate, one of the worst abilities in the game. It's not Truant or Defeatist, but really, it's like not having an ability at all. At least Keen Eye will protect you from the early Sand Attack. * '''At what point in the game should it be evolved? * How good is the Patrat line in a Nuzlocke? '''As good as Furret is in HGSS. Early Crunch and Return are great moves and the access to Confuse Ray, Hypnosis and Super Fang makes Patrat a nice support Pokémon for all the early and part of the middle game. But in general? Don't use it outside of the HM Slave role. * '''Weaknesses: Fighting * Immunities: Ghost * Neutralities: Grass, Water, Fire, Electric, Normal, Flying, Bug, Poison, Ground, Steel, Rock, Psychic, Dragon, Ice, Dark Category:Black 2/White 2 Category:To be reviewed Category:Abandoned Articles